I0n
I0n I0n is a Heavyblade who considers himself slightly strange. he looks for areas that are of some significance in the world... just to sit in them. he doesn't like leveling up but has fun just hanging out with people in the world but is Pk shy, thinking that everyone that comes into his sitting place has a chance of being his killer. However he trusts them enough to strike up a conversation with them. Appearance I0n started off on his first day in the world trying out many different looks for his avatar and finally setteled on a white clothed, blue eyed character with long silver hair. upon joining MoonTree the the first day he was ever accessing he changed his sprite once more to something more fitting of the guild, he made his character wear a green robe, and put a marking on his left eye and put the silver hair in a tail. once MoonTree had disbanded I0n changed his cloak to a black robe in a show of mourning. this is how his appearance remained. Online I0n joined the world a ways into it. that day was probably the most eventful he's had in "the world". That day he asked a random person in Mac Anu for help with the basic controls. He found that this girl was just level 2 but she helped him master the controls. she would soon become his competition, he would try and end the day just one level higher than her. That day he found his first friend by searching who was online. he saw the name BlackRose and immediately flash mailed her because he was immersed in the experience. He asked "are you THE BlackRose?" He spent some time with her and found she was really fun to hang out with. Ion also noticed something... she was in a guild MoonTree I0n asked about it saying "You don't seem like their type." BlackRose then offered him to be in the guild. She invited Luke to Mac Anu and they both asked if I0n could join the guild but because Luke was so well known other characters wished to speak with him so I0n followed BlackRose into the guilds claimed area where I0n became part of MoonTree. Ion in the same day was shown a path into the creator's room by BlackRose I0n enjoyed being in the world but felt he was losing contact with other net activities such as Gaia Online so he left the world after getting a few of his friends to join. I0n later became encompassed by the world again and rejoined only to find the people he had so much fun with had befallen troubles or had left. The guild he loved... something had happened, he was switched to a guild when told that MoonTree had some trouble and got out of hand and that his friend Luke had changed it to "Moon Tree". I0n who wasn't one to level originally except with a friend began to just sit in areas he liked like, Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin, The Creator's Room, The Dead World of Indieglut Lugh. I0n is normally one to randomly fm people, and by doing this he found a friend that said "if you ever need anything just ask" so I0n asked "can i have a Twilight Bracelet XP jk (unless you really have one you don't want:3)." by doing this, the friend continued to give him a Twilight Bracelet. I0n waiting... ((note: this photo is edited slightly)) I0n was researching one day and found out Luke was able to be contacted through IM. he contacted him to find that Luke had only taken a vacation from the game. through Luke I0n was able to talk to BlackRose once again. Luke one day said that I0n was to be made an Elder of MoonTree only to be confirmed through an IM Offline I0n is 19 and is a fun loving guy, he's a little bit of a slacker but tries to do things that need to be finished. After The Shutdown I0n who had experienced the loss of MoonTree felt troubled after the shutdown. I0n left the community to engage in other net activities once again. There was an alpha test of another 2d "the world" game. I0n joined quickly and liked the feeling of being back. This lead him to talk to Luke once again. at this time Luke said that he would allow I0n to recreate MoonTree I0n was ecstatic and decided to do all he could to recreate it. I0n later came back and talked on the general boards. He began to make friends again but School took importance. He lost track of the boards quickly I0n followed the announcements of CyberConnects and became greatly interested in the 3d "the world" I0n joined the forums again and talked to the people of the community again. I0n felt that the time that had passed made him more solemn and calculating. It was much more fitting of the future leader of MoonTree. Miscellaneous Facts *I0n has eight virus core :P *I0n has a Twilight Bracelet *I0n is an Elder of MoonTree Category:Player